1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an assembly of electronic modules. This assembly comprises a plurality of electronic modules supported by a support structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Each electronic module is in the form of electronic components stacked on at least two levels which are separated by an intermediate dielectric layer. By way of non-limiting example, American patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,122 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/825,956 each propose a particular type of electronic module.
American patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,425 proposes an assembly of electronic modules forming an antenna with radiating elements. The assembly uses a support structure made from a carbon fibre material that is metalized on its surface to assure a shielding and heat evacuation function. This support structure defines a plurality of individual cells disposed in a matrix in the manner of "honeycomb". The electronic modules are disposed inside these cells. On its upper surface the support structure supports an antenna body to which radiating elements are fixed. Each radiating element radiates in response to receiving an output signal produced by an electronic module. The lower surface of the support structure defines a base supporting conductive connecting elements adapted to apply input signals to the electronic modules.
A first disadvantage of the assembly described in this American patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,425 is the use of a relatively bulky support structure. Moreover, reducing the weight of the support structure implies the use of a carbon fiber material that is covered with a metallic layer. This metalization step makes the manufacture of the support structure more difficult. Moreover, the evacuation of the heat produced by the electronic modules is not optimal.
A first object of the invention is to provide an assembly of electronic modules in which the support structure is less bulky and simpler to manufacture than in the prior art. Another object of the invention is to offer an assembly offering better heat evacuation than in the prior art.